Gradually getting a Friend
by shikshiinjr
Summary: Soi Fon is a Captain. Captain of the assassins to be exact. If she's master assassin, then why is she on the ground? And why didn't she listen to Yoruichi, I mean, c'mon, she remembered what she did last time she didn't follow her instructions.
1. Ambush

**Hi… my second fanfic. I seriously am ggiosoi crazy at the moment (yes, I go into lots of obsessive fits). I hope this Fic is ok 'cause I'm worried about Soi Fon; she might be a little OOC. As for Ggio, c'mon, he's already crazy! But he's still adorable. I tried to make Soi Fon as close to her character as possible… enjoy.**

**Title:** Gradually getting a Friend

**Pairing:** GgioSoi

**Summary: **Soi Fon is a Captain. Captain of the assassins to be exact. If she's master assassin, then why is she on the ground? And why didn't she listen to Yoruichi, I mean, c'mon, she remembered what she did last time she didn't follow her instructions. And Aizen wants her, for some reason… but why? Well, she thought it was Aizen. I guess she just had to track him down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ambush**

Soi Fon slumped uselessly onto her hands and knees. Damn them! She hated feeling useless. She coughed out blood as the ambushers kicked her in the back, sending her limp body to the ground.

She just had to go out alone. Even when Yoruichi told her to take a guard along, she just had to disobey. She let her pride take over, that's what happened. She thought that she was invincible and could do anything. She should listen to Yoruichi more; she's like a big sister to her, always saying the right things. It was like the time when Yoruichi told her not to go into Urahara Shoten, but she went in, stepping on one of Kisuke's experiments, which blew the whole place up. Yoruichi was not happy. She didn't mean to. It's not her fault she didn't know how to use a blasted phone.

Anyway, how could she not have sensed these ambushers? Hell, she was the captain of the second squad for crying out loud. The Stealth Squad; the Special Forces; the assassins! How did she not sense these people? Why did she even let her guard down?

"Yoruichi-sama," she whispered.

"Shut up!" they cried, a foot implanting itself into her head, "don't call anyone, you might just end up dead."

She was frustrated, but it wasn't shown on her carefully practiced unemotional face. Is this what she was trained for, dying in the hands of ambushers?

No, she was master assassin… she was stronger and smarter. NO! She refused to die here and end her life.

NOO!

She ran, using flash step, willing her body to go forward. One of them grabbed her hand. She cursed; she should be faster dammit! She swung around and kicked him in the head, making him let go of her. She smirked; she still had it. Suddenly, a burst of pain shot through her. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her stomach, where the source of her pain was. A sword was gaping through her; she was obviously stabbed from behind.

"Thought you could get away huh?" a voice whispered into her ear, "guess you weren't so lucky."

She looked to the side, her eyes wide. She couldn't make out her attacker; her vision was blurry.

"No…" she mumbled, and dropped. Just before her body hit the ground, an arm appeared and picked her up on a piggyback. She heard all the men from the ambush surround her and her rescuer.

"Who… are you?" she whispered, pain shooting her limp body as she moaned, "Put me down! I can still…"

Damn her and her pride! Her vision blacked out as her body slumped against the persons back. As she fell unconscious, she heard the words the obvious male muttered,

"Bite off, Tigre Estoque."

* * *

**So there… was it good, or not. This chapter is small, I know. I LOVE this pairing!**

**So… R&R!**


	2. You!

**I'm back… yeah…**

**Also, I think this is after the Winter War… yeah. I kinda skipped the Hueco Mundo arc (not skipped entirely, I mean like had a little peek) and went to the Fake Karakura Town arc… I didn't mean to. It's not my fault that Ggio is meant for Soi Fon. They're made for each other ya hear!**

**So… my second chappie (not the rabbit).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You!**

She woke up, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in a queen-sized four-poster bed in a circular white room. She looked around. Nobody seemed to be there. Where was she? And another thing, her clothes, they felt… different. She looked down at them and stared. What the hell… WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING? She, Soi Fon, was in a freakin' nightdress! She disappeared and thrashed around, finally finding the exit to the huge covers and stood up, looking down at herself.

Her white nightdress had long puffy sleeves that ended past her hands and it ended up to mid-thighs. She blushed and then fumed, her face still red, why was she wearing something so…

Where was her zanpakutō and haori? She looked around frantically until she found them, neatly folded on the bedside table. She sighed, relieved and walked around the room, searching for the door. She placed her hands on her hips and donned her thoughtful face; there was no sign of a door.

Suddenly, the wall materialized, revealing a great mahogany door. Soi Fon took her chance and shunpō-ed towards it, just as it opened. She went flying into a male's chest. He steadied her with his arms as she groaned, _so much for the escape._

She looked up at him. He was a bit taller than her; a slim, youthful arrancar with a beautiful, feminine face. His short raven-coloured hair was messed up with a plait at the end. His mask was in the form of a Sabre-Tooth Tiger skull, shaped like a helmet over his head. Out of the skull produced two long teeth. His cat-like eyes seemed to be smirking at her.

"You!" she accused, "I killed you!"

He tightened his grip around her and smirked.

"My, my, is this how you say thankyou after someone rescues you?" he asked playfully, "how did Soi Fon, captain of the assassins, get ambushed so easily?"

She struggled against his grip, but he tightened it even more. She growled as he leant forward to kiss her. What kind of guy kisses a girl after she had just technically met him? Anyway, nobody kisses her without permission!

She kneed him where no man should be kneed and said with words laced with venom, "That's for trying to kiss me!"

She punched the rolling body on the ground. "That's for not dying like a good arrancar!"

She kicked him against the wall. "That's for holding me! You should know; I hate being hugged!"

Finally, she walked up to his tattered form. He stood up and looked her in the eye, his arms dangling beside him, his knees wobbling. "And this is for rescuing me."

She leant forward, her eyes closing slowly. Ggio Vega smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted and closed his eyes. Just before their lips met, he felt a searing pain in his stomach and doubled over. "_What the hell?"_ he thought, his eyes wide.

Soi Fon smirked, "You should know better, Vega."

There was a laugh from outside as five more arrancars came in, laughing and chuckling. An arrancar with red hair stepped forward and cried, "Gee, Ggio! You got beat up pretty bad again, and by the same person. You sure you can handle this dare?"

Soi Fon looked from the arrancar to Ggio. He was the smallest one there… not including her.

"Hey midget," she called, "did these guys dare you to kiss me. I feel so heartbroken to actually think you didn't mean to."

The others gawked and burst out laughing, as Ggio blushed bright red.

"And you guys, I thought we killed you all. Thanks for rescuing me and all but if you don't mind me asking," Soi Fon asked coldly, "how'd you… come back?"

"Oh, it's our beautiful little secret!" a guy who looked way too feminine chirped, "except his majesty, we couldn't bring him back but we tried."

"Shut up Cuuhlhourne! And you, you damned bitch! Don't call me midget!" Ggio shouted, running out the door.

Soi Fon scowled, "I forgot about his temper. The baby."

"O.K. Well, We'll leave you to get dressed and pretty up, and if you havn't guessed by now, you're in Heuco Mundo," Cuulhourne said, "oh that reminds me, make up time!"

Soi Fon stared as Cuuhlhourne raced out the door, the others (if she remembered correctly: Redder, Poww, Findor and Niggre) following him. When she got on her clothes and tied Suzumebachi around her waist, she went out the door (that now stayed there as if they didn't need security on the door anymore) and went out to search for the temperamental arrancar.

* * *

**So, do you like it... or not? Hey, it's ok, just R&R!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry I've been taking such a long time… I've been busy and now that it's the school holidays, I can update more!**

**So… enjoy?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sorry**

She found him moping on a garden balcony. There was a strong breeze, which made his clothes and hair whip around him. She stepped out and met the full force, hardly throwing her off centre. Her long braids whipped around her, as did her haori. Walking up to him, she leant over the railing where he was sitting. She looked up at him and then looked out at the scene he was apparently staring at. She saw a large fertile valley with high mountains and lakes. It was magnificent.

"Everything's changed since Aizen died. Everything's gone… green," he breathed, staring out, still not looking at her.

"Let's go!" he shouted after a while, grabbing her and jumping off the balcony.

"Where?" she frowned, following him off since she had no choice. He was grasping onto her hand firmly.

"Scared?" he asked, smirking.

"You wish," she replied, sneering back. He tugged her onto his back and transformed into a huge Sabre-Toothed Tiger.

"Woah!" she cried, "when did this happen?"

"_It happened when everything turned green," _he explained, running down the vertical wall, occasionally jumping on the tower roofs of Las Noches to slow them down,_ "only arrancars can do it, though."_

Instead of speaking with his mouth, he spoke with his mind. Ggio dropped down on all fours, legs extended out. He dashed towards the forest, with Soi Fon clinging to his back.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious.

"_To the place I go when I need to calm down."_

They finally came to a huge tree with incredibly thick branches. It had lots of different footholds that Ggio jumped up easily on. Once they got up to the top, which was shaded by thousands of leaves, Soi Fon got off his back, looking around in awe. Ggio changed back into his original form and collapsed onto the branch.

"I'm stuffed!" he cried, "lemme rest for a minute."

Soi Fon looked at the branches that towered above her and looked distant from below her. There were many patches of sunlight from where the light was shining through the gaps in the leaves. She managed to work up a small smile, and ran full pelt, towards the end of the gigantic branch.

She jumped from branch to branch, slid along some branches that bent down, climbed up and down vines and found lots of 'hollow' animals.

When she finished, she slumped down next to Ggio, arms behind her head, breathing heavily.

"Have fun?" he smirked, eyes still closed.

"Shut up!" she replied, "I forgot about my wound, is it alright? And when can I go back?"

"Yeah, your wound's nearly healed. It's still in bandages, as you probably have noticed," he said.

"Wait, I was in a night dress… who changed me!" she growled as her eyes flashed dangerously, sitting up on her elbows, "I was in a night dress when I woke up! And don't avoid my question, when can I go back?"

"No, of course not, Nell did!" he replied hotly, "as for your question… you can't."

"Why?"

"No comment."

"Because of us," cried a new voice, appearing out of nowhere, "We've come for you, young hornet. Now come quietly!"

Soi Fon and Ggio were up immediately.

"What do you want with her?" Ggio snarled, standing in front of her.

"We don't have to answer to you. We were just told to get the girl, and kill anyone in our way!" the lady sneered.

* * *

**So.. there's the 3rd chappie... yes... the bad guy is a lady, one of my friends to be exact! Hehe, I can't wait to see her face when I tell her. So please R&R! I want some advice if you've got any.**


	4. Taken

**This chapter is random; Soi Fon ****might**** be OOC… I don't know, that's for you to decide and me to find out.**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews… I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Taken**

They were back to back, the rebels spread out around them in a circle.

"Who are you?" Soi Fon asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you," chirped the leader, who was a girl with golden curly hair. It was very bushy and was half-covered by a bandanna, "prepare to come smallish bee."

She dashed forward, only to trip and fall flat on her face.

"Klutz" Soi Fon coughed evilly as Ggio smirked.

"They're Aizens crew," Ggio said, "he's still alive. I don't know why, but he wants you for his experiments. That's why I can't let you go home."

Soi Fon looked at Ggio, eyes wide. She couldn't believe it; Aizen was still alive? And what did he want with her? No, he couldn't be alive… he was dead!

"What nonsense is this, Vega," she barked, "tell the truth or I'll get Ōmaeda to sit on you!"

He shuddered as he remembered her big, fat, lazy lieutenant but repeated, "It's true! I brought back a man from the ambush and I forced him to talk. Aizen told them to capture you and bring you back to him, but that plan didn't exactly work. You didn't sense them because he concealed their spiritual pressure, their reiatsu is completely hidden."

Soi Fon looked at him. What the hell did Aizen want with her?

"Well, if you're both done with you're yappin', I've got a hornet to catch," snapped the girl.

"What the hell! Stop calling me hornet, dammit!" cried Soi Fon, her anger getting the best of her.

She dashed towards girl, and brought her arm back for a punch.

"I'm Soi Fon to you," she smiled dangerously.

"Maddison," the girl smiled sweetly.

Just as the two girls connected, Ggio was in front of her, punching the youth instead. Soi Fon growled, what the hell? She shot off towards another man, who was coming towards her fast. Again, Ggio was in front of her, and knocked the man out. It continued like that until everyone was as good as dead… well, mostly unconscious.

"You bastard Vega!" she practically screamed, "I wanted to fight as well, dammit!"

"Shh, calm down! I didn't want you to fight! You could have been captured!" he shushed.

"I'm weak, is what you mean!" she cried, "I'm damn stronger than you!"

"Oh yea~"

Two long strips of ribbon came out and wrapped them both up.

"For crying out loud!" she shouted, "why do I always get caught!"

"Have a nice talk, little bee," called Maddison, with her remaining men, "I'm going to leave your boyfriend here to die."

Soi Fon ignored the comment and watched in horror as Maddison lift her sword and made the ribbons that produced from them glow, cutting his body from the inside of the ribbons. She kicked him down and unwound him.

"Let go of her…" he whispered painfully, blood pouring everywhere.

"V-vega…" Soi Fon stammered, "get up! GET UP!"

He remained motionless on the ground. She clenched her teeth as tears escaped her eyes. _Stop crying! _she shouted to herself, _I demand you to stop!_

Maddison laughed evilly, "We'll be going now, lil' hornet. You don't mind if we leave him here for a moment do you?"

Soi Fon wanted desperately to hurt her, to slice her up for killing the person she had actually warmed up to.

"Ggio!" she sobbed desperately, looking down at her friend, "VEGA!"

* * *

**I… I didn't kill him off, if that's what you're thinking! How mean do you think I am! I'm crazy, yes, and mean most times, but not mean now!**

**I did say in my previous chapter that my friend was going to be in here… hehe.**

**Well, seeya.**

**R&R.**


	5. Escape

**Another Chappie for today-nya… yay! I still think I'm making Soi Fon a little OOC…**

**Anyways, en-joy… (random)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Escape**

Everyone was asleep, everyone except Soi Fon. She was currently sitting in a cage, with shackles on her feet. She smirked, what kind of cage could hold her?

She bit her lip thoughtfully. She knew an alarm would set off, but when? When she lock-picked herself from the shackles, or when she broke out of the cage? It was night though, a slight advantage.

She mentally kicked herself, who cared. All she wanted to do was get home; preferably to Yoruichi, not that old cow, Urahara. She shook her head. No, she couldn't go back. Aizen was after her for whatever reason it was and Ggio was in trouble, or already dead.

"He isn't dead!" she whispered to herself fiercely, clenching her teeth so that tears couldn't come down her already tearstained ones, "I have to stop crying, I'm getting soft!"

She lock picked out of her shackles and waited. The alarms didn't go off. _It must be the cage. _She slowly lock picked out of the cage as well, going slowly, careful not to touch anywhere that might set off a trap. The cage door unlocked and slowly opened, swinging out wide. She immediately jumped out and nimbly ran out of the camp, listening for the alarm that was supposedly going to go off. When it didn't, she halted and turned around, eyes staring in disbelief. They didn't have an alarm?

She chuckled to herself about how easily she had escaped; they didn't even have anything to wake them if she were to escape. Wasn't Aizen keeping it cheap! But also, he should have known… he should know she would escape… if she escaped that easily, he probably didn't want her that badly. If he didn't want her that badly, she could go home.

About four hundred metres ahead, she stopped as she saw a shadow withdraw back to its hiding place.

"Who's there?" she demanded, "show yourself!"

"so you've spotted me," came the unmistakable voice of Maddison, stepping out from behind the tree, "I knew you would escape, so I hid and waited for you here!"

Soi Fon growled, she hadn't hoped for a night of fighting but she sure was going to get one now.

"Let me pass," she growled menacingly.

"Over my dead body!" Maddi laughed.

"Then I'll just have to walk over your dead body."

"Bring it!"

Soi Fon came at the girl with full speed. Maddi raised her sword to block but was too late, Soi Fon had already gashed her arm from her shoulder to hand.

"Damn you! You ninja bitch!" Maddison cried.

Soi Fon sighed, her face impassive, "why do people always say that right after my first attack? It's getting rather clichéd. But I guess that's what all these freakazoids say."

"Freakazoids… why you!" Maddison shouted, running towards her, sword high. Soi Fon flash stepped but ran into Maddi's zanpakutō, slicing her arm.

"Huh!" Maddi yelled, triumphant. Soi Fon, her face still emotionless, jumped forward and kicked Maddi in the stomach. The girls continued to have a sparring match until Soi Fon caught Maddi off-guard and pinned her against a tree.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon whispered. She dashed towards the Afro girl. Maddison yelped as a butterfly shaped sign appeared on her chest.

"What's this?" she smirked, laughing at the sign, "I'm so scared, will it make me fly like a butterfly?" (A/N: Corny, I know)

"No," Soi Fon said, flash stepping in front of her, her hand inches away from the mark, "but it does kill with the second strike!"

Maddison's eyes widened as the stinger plunged into her mark.

"So that's what… happens," she whispered in shock, disappearing in a bright red mist.

* * *

Soi Fon was panting when Las Noches came into view. She clutched her arm painfully but ignored the pain as she forced herself to move. It was still along way away as she walked to the tree where she had last seen Ggio. He wasn't there. She panicked, _did he already die; was she too late?_

Hopefully, the fraccion would've found him and carried him back to the large castle. Not hopefully; they did, definitely. She flashed stepped to Las Noches, getting there in no time at all, and burst into the castle. She could hear faint shouting from up in the thousands of rooms above. She staggered up the stairs sleepily. She had to stay awake! As she got nearer, she could hear Ggio's loud voice erupting from one of the rooms.

"…NEED TO GO SAVE HER! ARE YOU WITH ME OR NOT?"

"Ggio, calm down, the little angel will find her way back, you can be sure of it!"

Soi Fon fumed; little angel! She then thought, _definitely Cuuhlhourne._

"Shut up ya girly windbag!"

_Yup, definitely Cuuhlhuorne. _

"…what if Aizen does weird experiments on her! What if she gets beaten?"

"Dude, look, she's a captain, be reasonable!"

"BUT…"

Soi Fon couldn't stay awake any longer, there was too much pain as she realized her lip was bleeding, the was a gash on her temle and also, her stab wound on her stomach had re-opened.

"Ggio!" she cried as she dropped. There was an immediate slam as a fully-healed Ggio pounded out and caught her aching body. He picked her up bridal-style and held her close. Ggio looked at her sleeping form. His eyes darkened as he saw her battered body.

"Guys, heal her!" he called through the door, walking away, mentally kicking herself for his stupidity. Soi Fon was a captain, of course she would get away.

* * *

**So… there it is. I uh… think peoples are a little OOC in this one. But my friend wasn't, she's crazier than me! Ask any of her friends! I even tried to get her to a mental school once… yeah. I killed her off~! :]**

**And if you hadn't noticed already, you'll find that I'll use '…' all the time... it's a habit.**

**So… R&R.**


	6. Frills!

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen… GOMENASAI! I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while, have I? Hehe… I had to write a chapter to pass the time… and I wrote one, and it's extremely random and OOC.**

**And anyway... is anybody still reading this? Thought not… I really need to work on it more; my chapters are getting slack! At last… some fluff…**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Frills?**

Soi Fon woke in the same room but in a different nightdress… that had frills. She groaned, why was she in a nightdress again? She had to have a word with Neliel. With a jolt, she remembered the night's events from the other day. Her haori and zanpakutō were in the same place as last time, repaired and neatly folded from yesterday. Her wounds were almost healed, all bandaged up with a few stains of blood.

Her stomach rumbled, telling her that she was incredibly hungry; she hadn't had anything to eat since she left the Urahara Shoten. She got out of bed and made her way towards the door, completely forgetting about what she was wearing.

Glancing at her balcony on the opposite side of her room, it was still the crack of dawn, the usual time she woke up. Of course, nobody was up yet, seeing as the men in this castle were lazy asses.

She knew where Ggio's room was though, it was opposite his balcony, the balcony she had found him at when they made their silent apologies. She climbed to that floor, finding all the fraccions rooms. She needed to give him a piece of her mind… she didn't know why, but she just needed to. He was an idiot, and she was hungry, so that was probably why. Stalking towards Ggio's room, she smirked. She hoped the walls were soundproof, or the whole castle would wake up complaining.

She crept in, closing the door gently behind her. Eyeing his sleeping form, she realized his shirt was off. She blushed, Yoruichi was ok, she was a girl; this was totally different, he was a guy. She mentally slapped herself; going into a guy's room while he was asleep… it totally screamed 'his shirt would be off!' Ggio rolled onto his back, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in his room, blushing her face off like crazy. He would pay for getting her like this!

Soi Fon stalked to his bed, leaning down to shout in his ear. Just as she opened her mouth, she slipped on his trailing bed sheets, clamping her arms around his neck as she fell on him, stifling a squeal.

"Wha~?" he cried, blinking up at her sleepily, struggling up onto his elbows, "Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon, with her eyes screwed shut, slowly opened them and blushed (although she fought to hide it) from their closeness.

"I…" she started, her face beet red.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, fingering the lace around it, "you look cute, with your frills and all. Did you have a nightmare? You can sleep with me if you want?"

"Hell no!" she replied viciously, punching him in the face, "and tell Neliel to not put me in a nightdress or frills! I hate them!"

"Sorry, no can do. She won't listen," he chuckled painfully, "now, what seems to be the problem? My little princess didn't come all the way out of her snugly bed just to talk did she?"

A vein popped on her forehead. Little… princess; his… little… princess?

"I'm not your little princess!" she cried, punching him in the nose, "make me breakfast, Vega!"

Ggio groaned, clutching his nose, "Soi, its 4:00 in the morning! Too early for breakfast!"

He let go of her and dived under the covers, ignoring her.

"Ggio, I'm hungry!" she ordered, "get me some food!"

"Get it yourself!" he snapped, annoyed.

"I don't know where the food is!"

"…"

"I'm hungry!"

"No, go away! I wanna sleep!"

She growled, how rude. It was bad enough that she was hungry, but it was even worse that she had to wait for food when she would have gotten it straight away at the Soul Society. She guessed food would just have to wait.

* * *

When she woke up again, she wasn't in her windowless, circular room. The room was bigger and had more things in it than her plain one. There was a bed, a desk and chair, a clock, a pile of paper, quills and a bookcase. She had a blanket over her and an arm around her waist. She lazily looked at the clock, her sleepy eyes drooping. It read 6:00, a fair bit after her normal time. She turned around and snuggled into the warmth radiating beside her. Her eyes snapped open as she struggled against the iron grip, _there was NOT a warm 'thing' in __my__ bed before!_ She thought again, but this wasn't her bed… she looked over and saw the muscular form of Ggio Vega.

One of his eyes peeked open and he smirked at her alarmed face. He rolled onto her and brought his forehead to hers and asked, "Still want some breakfast?"

"JERK!" she screamed, hitting him on his head, "you midgetised, perverted, freaky, cowardly Baka!"

"Hehe… you sooo like me," he smirked, unfazed by her names.

"Whatever! Let's go."

"I'm so a chick magnet," he said, secretly punching himself for ruining the 'moment.' They got up and stretched, Ggio moving much closer to her than what she would have liked. They walked out the room, heading down the building, Ggio leading Soi Fon. He took her hand his and squeezed it. She looked away, secretly hoping that she wouldn't lose her temper; she was in no mood for his obvious flirting at the moment.

They entered the dining room, where the others were.

"Everyone's nearly here. We're still waiting on Cuulhourne and Mila-Rose," said Poww, "Cuulhourne is doing his 'make-up routine' and Mila-Rose is… what is Mila-Rose doing?"

He looked over to Sun-Sun and Apaché who both shrugged.

Ggio sweat dropped, "him and his bloody feminine side!"

As soon as he said that, Cuulhourne pranced in, his make-up routine obviously finished, dragging a very annoyed Mila-Rose with him.

"That Baka!" she fumed, going over to Sun-Sun and Apaché, "He made me 'groom' him, THAT BAKA!"

"Sorry I'm late!" he chirped, "I have to stay beautiful! Y'know, being a princess is tough work!"

Ggio pulled Soi Fon to a seat and readied her like a princess.

"Hey! Why can't I be pampered like her?" complained Cuulhourne, shooting a hostile at her as if it was her fault he never got pampered.

"Because, Cuulhourne, you're a special little baka," explained Redder, grinning goofily.

"That's it! You're dead!" Cuulhourne shouted, pouncing on Redder and slapping him on the face.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Redder screamed, shoving him off and pinning him to the ground.

"_Hey! Not the hair! I just groomed it!"_

"_Stop saying 'groom!' You sound posh!"_

"_Well maybe I am!"_

"_No you bloody are not!"_

Tesla looked over to Yylfordt, "do you think we should stop them?"

"Nah," Edrad grunted, "leave 'em."

Tesla and Yylfordt looked at each other, then shrugged while Yylfordt said, "yeah, just leave 'em."

"_You arrogant bastard!"_

"_You cocky cross-dresser!"_

"_I am not!" _

"_Looks like it to me!"_

"I… uh…" Soi Fon stammered, blushing partially because she was getting treated like royalty and because there was a huge table filled with every arrancar they had killed, except the espada.

"Shh… let them fight," Ggio told her, putting a finger to her lips and grinning at her. After a while, everybody seemed to calm down (except Redder and Cuulhourne who were still rolling around on the floor like idiots) and ate, while shouts of fury hung in the air.

"Are you the only ones here?" Soi Fon asked, wondering where the Espada were.

"Yeah… we couldn't bring our masters back for some reason… that's why we're all so glum," Ggio explained, sighing.

"You don't seem sad."

"Well, we all hide it… and just bond with each other."

"Do you miss Barragan?"

"… I guess."

"Oh," she said, looking away, feeling ashamed because she had killed him.

"That's fine… don't worry about it, let's eat!" Ggio grinned, obviously trying to hide his sadness.

"Ok!" Soi Fon smirked back, going along with it.

By now, Cuulhourn had changed into his other 'form'(which was a princess) and was prancing around, slapping Redder whenever he got to him. Redder was like a big ball of fire, trying to shizzle Cuulhournes hair with flying flames. Redder took aim and fired, and it flew all the way to Cuulhournes hair, setting it alight. Everyone, sensing the dread, crammed out of the room to escape the divas wrath. Ggio took Soi Fon by the hand and led her out of the room, laughing his ass off.

"RREEEDDDDEERRRRR!" Cuulhourne screamed, while they all heard Redders maniacal laughter.

* * *

**So… I am sorry about the delay. Yay! Finally, a long chapter. That's good, right? Anyway, I'm out of writers block! Ya-… wait I didn't tell you that, did I? Oh well…hehe**

**So anyways,**

**R&R!**


	7. Help

**Sorry! Sorry! I know I haven't updated in like what? A year? It isn't my fault though. I couldn't think and then lost interest… not in the pairing, the story! I've also updated my previous chapters. You can go back and read them if you want, it's the same anyway but I've just cut out some of the parts with major Soi Fon OOC-ness.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and stayed with my Fic. This chapter is dedicated to:**

**WildTiger777**

**HelixTurtle68**

**Amiru-Chan**

**wt183**

**Okami105**

**.Kiseki.4eva (stop changing your username dammit!)**

**Resxct**

**Dracoslayer Zangetsu**

**Shadow Priesstes and**

**Bad One**

**Soi's OOC in this chapter again I think. She's a bit childish. I have no idea how to end this… but I'll think of something. I won't quit! It may take a while but please be patient and don't rush me… I'll think of something with my Aquarian mind!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Help**

After a wacky breakfast, Soi Fon and Ggio escaped to the tree. After a very long game of tag… and pulverising (which started because Ggio decided he wanted to play a joke on Soi Fon), they slumped down laughing… well Soi Fon did anyway (Ggio slumped down groaning). Soi Fon's head was on Ggio's stomach and it was making it very hard for him to breathe.

"You're my… friend… aren't you Ggio? I can… trust you, right?" Soi Fon asked after they had cooled down.

"Yeah," he breathed, "we are."

Inside, a rare but warm emotion built up inside of him. What was it? He knew already he would do anything for her, even if she didn't want him or if it cost him his life. She was different from most girls; dignified, courageous. She didn't fall for his flirts; and definitely never flirted back. While he was thinking, he absentmindedly stoked her hair.

Soi snapped out of her also thinking state and felt fingers caress her hair. _What the hell?_ She thought, _just when did she start letting people caress her hair (not including Yoruichi)?_ She thought about the time Omaeda had caught her with his grubby hands while taking down Luisenbarn and shuddered. She wondered why she didn't just strike him down then and there. Her mid wandered back to Sousuke Aizen, just what was he up to?

"If I were to… track Aizen down… would-would you help me dispose of him?" she asked nervously, wondering if Ggio would help her track down his original King.

"Of course!" he cried suddenly, relieving her of her worries, "that murderous bastard is trying to kidnap you for… who knows what and I've got a feeling that it wont be pretty. I can't wait to get my hands on him!"

"Well, I'm going now. I don't want to waste any more time," Soi said firmly as Ggio nodded in agreement. "I don't think the others should come do you? Yoruichi-sama will come of course! She's got a good nose and she's the best of the best. She's a skilled hunter so~" Soi boasted.

"Soi, I get it! Yoruichi is an expert hunter," Ggio smiled, patting her on the head.

"She was the captain of the 2nd Squad until I took over. In fact, I used to be her bodyguard~"

"Lets go," he intervened quickly, covering her mouth and pulling her into him so that she couldn't talk anymore. She glared at him as they crossed into the World of the Living.

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon called as she poked her head in the door of the Urahara Shoten, "are you there?"

Soi Fon stepped into the shop, only to be flung onto by a dark woman with yellow luminescent eyes, a mass of purple hair obscuring her vision.

"Yoruichi," the petite girl whispered, cuddling her mentor back, "I'm sorry for disappearing."

Yoruichi cupped Soi's face in her hands and brought her head to meet her eyes and said gently, "I'm glad your back, you had me worried. Nobody knew where you went. Where did you go?"

"It-It's a long story…" Soi Fon replied nervously when Yoruichi glared at her, "well, to make a long story short, Aizen's back… and he's after me."

Yoruichi stared at her. "You do know that this is not the time to be pulling jokes, Soi," she snapped.

"But it's true! Aizen's back and he ambushed me by covering his allies' spiritual power. It's lucky Ggio was there or I would have been in the hands of Aizen right now!" Soi Fon cried, exasperated.

"Soi?" Ggio called through the door, "are you alright?"

"Vega?" Yoruichi barked, "isn't he the arrancar that you killed? The one that you had regrets over killing because he would have made a great Covert Ops member?"

"You had regrets over killing me?" Ggio asked, poking his head through the door, "How interesting. And you were obviously talking about me."

Soi Fon blushed, "No! Maybe… well, kind of. Yes."

"Whoa, so this is him! He's hot~! Great catch Soi, you know how to pick 'em!" Yoruichi chuckled while Ggio smirked.

"Hey! Then what am I kitten?" asked a voice from the doorway to the underground basement.

"A jerk," Yoruichi replied, shouting back down the door. "Kisuke, if you want to sneak up on me, do it more quietly!" she added.

"He is not my catch, "Soi Fon coughed, blushing profusely," but he is my ally. Now, will you help us with Aizen?"

Yoruichi sighed and poked her in the ribs. "Only if you're sure, my Little Bee."

* * *

**There we goes, another chapter over and done with. I have loads of homework and assignments so I probably wont update that soon (But I'll try!). **

–**Whacks head because I'm wasting time typing instead of doing homework while Soi Fon sits on the couch with popcorn and watches me.-**

**R&R and I'll give you GgioSoi shaped cookies!**


	8. Capture

**Ok, this chapter is plain weird. Also, sad… if you can say sad. I don't really know where I'm going with this (I hate making plans… I just kinda' go with the flow y'know. I'm a terrible Author!). I hope to finish this soon… about… hmm, 3 or 4 more chapters maybe? **

**Chapter 8 – Capture**

A black cat streaked into the night, followed by two males and a female. The device in the blonde's hands flashed brightly as he muttered to himself. They were currently following an 'Aizen scout', who they had found lurking around Las Noches. Of course, the scout hadn't seen them yet.

The strangely tired Soi Fon was riding Ggio's back and she breathed gently into Ggio's neck, making him squirm. The cat looked at the two suspiciously and then glanced over to Kisuke, who shrugged. Soi Fon's eyes were drooping as she controlled to open them to see where they were headed. She snuggled higher onto Ggio, making herself comfortable so she wouldn't fall. Her grip around his neck became tighter, her long plaits flowing behind her.

"Aren't you a bit too close there?" Yoruichi warned, her voice dangerous, "It's just that you look way too comfortable."

"We're fine," Ggio answered, looking back at Soi Fon, "Don't get too freaked out Lady."

"Don't call me lady, pipsqueak!"

"Don't call me pipsqueak!"

Yoruichi changed into her human form, not bothering to wrap anything around herself.

"Put some clothes on lady!" Ggio screeched, covering his eyes.

"Why? Are you going to bite me and give me rabies if I don't?"

"Guys," Urahara interrupted.

"Yeah, well, I might just do that!" Ggio growled, taking his hands from his eyes and looked at her, trying not to look down.

"What's going on?" Soi Fon groaned tiredly, slightly complaining, "Why're you guys shoutin'? Are we lost?"

"No Soi sweetie!" Yoruichi responded sweetly. "Just go back to sleep. Pipsqueak and I are just settling something," Yoruichi said cheerily through gritted teeth.

"Hey, what gives you the right to call her sweetie? And didn't I tell you to not call me pipsqueak!"

"Aww, pipsqueak is angry!" Yoruichi chirped, "and I can call Soi Fon whatever I want to call her thank you very much!"

"No you can't."

"People!" Urahara interrupted louder.

"Yes I can," Yoruichi shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N- fine! I can call her what I want then!"

"No! Only I can call her what I want! She's not your girlfriend!"

"You're not her mother!"

"You're not the only one who cares about her you know! You know what, you're crazy. You are so not hot!"

Ggio held his hands in front of him and said, "You're the one who said I was."

"Guys seriously~!" Urahara called nervously.

"Ggio and Yoruichi both rounded to the blonde, annoyance showing on both their faces, "WHAT?"

"Um… the scout's spotted us."

Ggio cursed under his breath as the scout, flanked by 20 arrancar, surrounded them.

"This is your fault!" Yoruichi growled to Ggio.

"My fault! You're the one who was shouting in the first place! Right Soi?" He shouted back, looking back to Soi Fon for encouragement, "Soi? Oi, wake up! We're in trouble! Soi Fon!"

"What did you do?" Yoruichi panicked, her eyes glinting brightly, "why isn't she waking?"

"Search me, I didn't do anything!" Ggio replied, equally panicked.

"Well, if you're done, we would like to take you back to our master," the scout said. He waved his hands and the arrancar behind him advanced.

"Not on your life!" cried Ggio, holding Soi in his arms. He sonido-ed away, only to crash back down to the ground again. The scout laughed maniacally, "You're all in a force field. You can try to get out, but you wont be able to, so I suggest you save your energy up. Come along now."

The five rose from the ground in a spherical transparent bubble which followed the scout as he led them to Aizen's lair. Ggio dropped onto his knees and hugged Soi Fon to his chest while Yoruichi pulled some clothes on that Kisuke had packed for her. Ggio stared at her small but peaceful face, the same one he had stared at while she slept beside him that one time. _Why wasn't she waking?_

Ggio looked up from Soi and spotted a cave ahead. It was huge but, surrounded by trees and shrubs, was a little camouflaged. He squeezed Soi Fon tighter into him, causing Yoruichi to give him a death glare and she and Urahara continued to discuss their way out.

He would never let go of her, not to anyone.

* * *

**Ok… well there it is, my eighth chappie. Hmmm… I wonder if Soi is dead? No, of course not silly! I could never kill Soi… never. What is wrong with her though? Find out soon…yeah. R&R!**


	9. Barragan!

**Hi! It's me again! Yup… hmm, I guess I know what's going on now… I might make a sequel but that is a 0.00001 chance. So… enjoy the ninth chapter.**

**It's the school holidays! WHOOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Barragan!**

"Give her over you little piece of scum!" the guard cried, holding his arms out to Ggio who clutched Soi. They had been put into a prison cell down in the depths of the cave that the Scout had taken them to. Ggio couldn't even tell right from left once they got down to the cells. They had waited down there, contemplating on how to get out, until a guard came down and had demanded Ggio to hand Soi over.

"No!" cried Ggio, bringing her out of the guards reach. Kisuke kept a very steady and strong hold on Yoruichi while she glared at the guard, knowing that Ggio wouldn't give her over.

"Look kid, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now which do you choose?"

"None! Go away you filthy beast and tell your 'master' that he can go to hell!" Ggio shouted.

"Why you… not co-operating huh?" the guard growled. He lunged towards Ggio and grabbed Soi's arm, trying to pull her out of Ggio's grip.

"Take your filthy hands off her!" Yoruichi cried, trying to wrestle out of Kisuke's grip. "Let me go Kisuke! He deserves a beating!" She hissed to Kisuke.

"No Yoruichi," Kisuke whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "Don't make it worse," he added and hugged her to him.

Agreeing to her verdict, Ggio jumped up and kicked the guard full on the face, sending him to the wall.

"Damn you! I'll have to make the boss come down! You'll regret not giving her to me, kid!" the guard shouted as he locked the dungeon door behind him. They could hear his footsteps echoing up the stairs as Yoruichi glared at the door.

"What's happening? Why aren't you waking Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, clasping the younger girl's hands with her own. She cried out in shock, "Her hands are ice-cold!"

"What!" Ggio cried, rounding to them from the cell door, "what do you mean?"

Ggio took her smooth hand, her cold skin penetrating his flesh. Kisuke came over and touched Ggio's shoulder as he watched Soi and squatted down next to him.

"She's not dead," he said gently to Ggio but loud enough so Yoruichi could hear also. "She's in a deep sleep. Aizen most likely used something on her," he explained, grasping Soi's hand.

"You had better be right Urahara," Ggio whispered sadly, running his fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean Aizen? He's dead isn't he?" a voice barked from the other side of the cell door, "Ggio… how nice to see you. Join me again so we can plan world domination together! But first, we'll put this Hornet in as much pain as possible, eh? To repay her back to what she did to me!"

Ggio rounded and stared at the man on the other side of the door in shock. "Barragan? You're behind all these attacks?" Ggio growled and then demanded, "Aizen's here isn't he? You're in league with him once again!"

Barragan chuckled. "No, Aizen isn't the boss. It's just me, the king of the world. I have been behind all these attacks which somehow keep failing. Now, give the girl to me Vega and join me once again!"

"Never!" Ggio cried, his eyes full of rage as his body shook with fury, "so it's you who's been behind all these attacks; who's hurt Soi Fon continuously! Well, I've got something to say to you, 'Your Majesty', if you so much as touch her, I will kill you!"

"Such strong words Ggio," Barragan chuckled, "but no matter! I did say that all losses are unforgivable; so Ggio, you will die as well!"

Ggio clenched his teeth, quickly thinking of an escape. He growled menacingly as Barragan entered the dungeon and strode towards him. Yoruichi and Kisuke flash-stepped in front of Ggio, guarding Soi Fon as Ggio was.

"Oh come now Ggio! You and your friends don't want to fight me do they? You'd only die!" Barragan sneered.

"I'd rather die than to see your filthy hands on Soi! Now that I know what you're going to torture her, I'll never let you get her!" Ggio shouted.

"Torture? Oh my, torture is such a strong word! I'm just going to make her die a painful death!" Barragan laughed. Ggio, as well as Yoruichi and Kisuke, looked at Barragan in disgust.

"Ggio! How can you leave without us? What happened to her?" Charlotte Cuuhlhourne chirped, looking over at Soi. "Hey look! It's his Majesty! Yo Majesty!" Cuuhlhourne smiled and waved at Barragan.

"Cuuhlhourne, get out of here… NOW!" Ggio ordered.

"Ggio, you're being mean! How'd his Majesty get here?" Cuuhlhourne asked, eyeing Barragan and then Ggio, Yoruichi and Kisuke, "why do you guys look as if you're going to fight?"

"Oh Cuuhlhourne! Delighted to see you! Come over my beautiful friend!" Barragan smiled as he straightened and brushed of his clothes. "What would you say to a promotion?" he asked.

"No! Don't listen to him! Stay away!" Ggio shouted, using sonido to stop Cuuhlhourne from walking forward.

"Ggio, did you fall and splatter your brains?" Avirama Redder asked, "It's our Majesty."

"Yeah, well he's the bad guy now," Ggio growled as Redder snorted and was shortly followed by Poww, Nirgge and Findor.

"Why Vega, I feel so alone. Do you?" Barragan mocked, "I thought we were a team?"

"Guys!" Ggio growled. Barragan's Fraccion looked at him, confusion on their faces.

"Boys." Barragan smiled. The Fraccion rounded to him. Finally, they looked back at Ggio, signalling to him that they were still on his side. Ggio was relieved. Even though Barragan was their leader, Ggio was an even more trusted member in their team (thought they loved teasing him). They knew that Ggio never lied and only did when he had to.

"We side with His Majesty," Redder confirmed, moving towards Barragan. Barragan smirked at Ggio and then commanded, "Come my Fraccion! We shall bring down this traitor and his friends together."

"Hai," they responded, walking towards Ggio.

"Now!" Ggio cried and lunged at Barragan as did the rest of the Fraccion. Barragan remained smiling and avoided them, sonido-ing toward Soi. Knowing what Barragan was going to do, Ggio sonido-ed after him but was too late as Barragan rushed passed Yoruichi and Kisuke who had dropped their guards and grabbed Soi. He then disappeared into the tunnels.

"Dammit!" Ggio cursed loudly and went after him with the intent to kill.

"Ggio!" Yoruichi shouted at his disappearing figure, "goddammit! How much does he like her exactly?"

"Hello gorgeous!" exclaimed Redder, leaning towards Yoruichi, "So… what'cha doin' this Friday?"

"Oi!" Kisuke huffed, pushing him away and standing in front of Yoruichi, "stay away from her!"

"Oh, and I suppose she's yours?" Redder asked sarcastically.

"No… she's not mine! She's…" Kisuke blushed, avoiding Yoruichi's eyes, "just stay away from her."

"Why? Not like you've made a move!"

"So… I'm her best friend! She trusts me more than anyone… even to run off with me and leave all her loved ones behind!"

Yoruichi winced, "Boys, when you're fighting over me, please do not remind me of my past life."

"Yeah, peasant! You heard the lady!" Redder cried, bringing his face to Kisuke's.

"Well I'm closer to her and not like you've got a chance! You're an arrancar!" Kisuke countered, shoving his forehead into Redder's.

"Oh yeah? She's a princess and you're a peasant, how does that work out? And you're an exile as well!" Redder shouted, shoving back.

"Guys!" Yoruichi shouted, whacking their heads as she lost her patience.

"Owww!" they cried simultaneously. Yoruichi chose to ignore them and followed Ggio's path out of the cellar and into the cave. However, as Yoruichi stepped out, she felt a searing pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

**OMG! What happened to Yoruichi? Ok, I left you with a cliffhanger! YAY! I hoped you liked this chapter… I made the last bit humorous because I didn't know what to write so… yeah.**

**R&R X3**


	10. Aizen!

**WHOOT! HOLIDAYS! Wow, it's been a looong time. SORRY! No, really! I had such a hectic semester that I wasn't able to do anything much but work! God, I just realised that it was the holidays in Chapter 9 as well! HOW LONG WAS I OUT EXACTLY!**

**Umm... ok, the tenth chappie. Now, everything will be revealed… I think… meh. Well, it'll either be revealed in this chapter, or the next one. Well, happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Aizen!**

Ggio could see Soi Fon's long plaits ahead. How could he have let Barragan tak her? The walls grew narrow as he closed in on Barragan. He grit his teeth and willed himself to go faster. The plaits disappeared ahead and Ggio had no choice but to us sonido. Ggio flew out into open air and landed on the ground, surprised. He had landed in a carvern. It was surprisingly light, considering how far down they were and Ggio could see a huge structure in the middle, looking tantalizingly like the frame of the Sokyoku in the Soul Society. Ggio groaned out aloud, what were they planning to do with that?

From behind him, somebody appeared by use of flash-step and put and arm onto his shoulder. He had no doubts that it was Yoruichi Shihōin. "Where are the others?" he asked, eyes locking onto the stone tablet near the Sokyoku Frame.

"Oh, they'll be a while yet. They're not as fast," Yoruichi scoffed, before she blurted out, "Ggio!"

Ggio turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

Yoruichi cried out and fell to the ground, clutching her head. "Ggio… I am talking through… before he takes over aga-gya!"

"Yoruichi! Are you alright?" Ggio asked, kneeling in front of her, concern on his face. He thought about her strange words. Yoruichi whimpered and clutched her head tight before, without warning, she reached out and swiped him. Ggio yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"Hey, what's your problem?" he shouted at her.

"So… you followed me into this cavern because I took your most treasured possession. How touching! Now… Yoruichi, I think this brat needs to be taken care of, don't you? For now, just barricade him, so he can watch what I mean to do with his little girlfriend," Barragan mused, appearing in front of the tablet. Ggio could now see that it was in fact Soi Fon lying on the stone, just as he had thought.

"What are you going to do to her?" Ggio shouted, flinging himself forward to the sleeping girl. From behind him, Yoruichi grabbed his arms and held him tightly. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get out of her grasp.

"Oh and don't expect your little traitor friends to come to your rescue either, they've been taken care of, right Yoruichi-san," Barragan explained, ignoring Ggio's question. "Or should I really say… Aizen Sōsuke."

"Aizen! I should've known you were behind this!" Ggio snarled as 'Yoruichi' distorted and turned into the man they had supposedly killed, "you are working with him!"

"No!" Barragan chuckled, "I am king now. Aizen is my puppet… he is working for me!"

Barragan's maniacal laughter spread throughout the whole cavern. Ggio eyed Soi on the stone tablet, having no idea what was in store for her. Struggling against Aizen's grip, Ggio turned and bit Aizen on the hand, causing him to howl with pain. Ggio pushed him away and sonido-ed towards the tablet with incredible speed, intending to get to Soi Fon.

"Aizen… you might have to teach the brat a lesson. He can't keep still. Oh, and under no circumstances is he allowed near my prize," Barragan told Aizen. Ggio visibly blanched; he had to avoid the man who had aspired to become the King of the World. His life and Soi's depended on it.

Aizen appeared in front of Ggio's path and Ggio ducked as Aizen took a horizontal swipe at his head. Ggio jumped to the right as Aizen took another swing vertically, cracking the boulders of dirt underneath. Ggio grit his teeth and barrelled towards once Soi again, only to be intercepted by Aizen again.

From somewhere, Barragan chuckled. "You're doing well, Ggio-kun. I'm impressed. Now… I wanted you to hear my plans; to see if you approve of them, of course. Just like old times."

Ggio growled before blocking a lunge from Aizen. He was so close to the tablet now, even touching Soi's cold hand a couple of times. It gave him strength to be close to her. His failing was not an option now. From his hiding spot, Barragan proceeded to tell him everything.

"Y'know, the time that I saw you fight this girl, pretty as she is, I knew at once that you were holding back. I thought it was… clever of you to tell everybody to release all their spiritual pressure to survive as a spirit. Very clever that once you were spirit particles, you could reform back into shape again. So I tried it. I'm glad I did, and of course, I had to wait longer to reform."

Ggio gasped as Aizen brought his zanpakutō down and gashed his arm. Ggio groaned, he knew better than to get distracted in a fight!

"So I waited while you had a grand old time at Las Noches. I then thought, maybe I could kill you all; but then I thought of this girl and her meddlesomeness. If it hadn't been for her and that Visord scum, I would have been king of Hueco Mundo right now. So I made a plan to get her. A very good one too. I disguised my troops' spiritual pressure and tried to get her. But guess who shows up: her very own knight in shining Arrancar standard-issue armour*!"

Ggio smiled. He parried Aizen's next attack and swung his sword through the air fast, managing to land a hit on Aizen. Aizen looked down at the wound, shocked. Ggio smirked and managed to grab Soi Fon's hand before cursing and jumped away to avoid Aizen's next swing.

"So I plotted!" Barragan rambled, pacing now, "plotted until I got her! Quite satisfying really. I got Aizen to knock out Yoruichi Shihōin and pose as her… but that would've gone well if she didn't try to speak through him. Oh well, look at you now… all battered and bruised. I will manage. And she will have an execution fit for a king! She will be suspended on the Sokyoku frame that I've built. I will use some means of torture and then I will use Respira to decay her body! Pain will be the last thing she feels!"

Barragan let out a satisfied laugh, as if he hadn't told anyone of his plan and had just realised how evil it was. Ggio narrowed his eyes in disgust and anger. The fear of dying in the cavern washed out completely as an intense wave of anger surged through him. The adrenalin flew through his body as he made sharp movements around Aizen, confusing him in his trance-like state. Using sonido, Ggio whizzed around with blurred speed, cutting and slashing at Aizen all around. Suddenly, he stopped in front of Aizen without even so much as a stumble and punched him in the face, sending him flying back out-cold.

"So what do you think Ggio-kun?" Barragan drawled from behind him, "My plan is brilliant, no?"

Ggio spun around, eyes widening at the scene before him. Soi Fon was wide awake and was suspended on the Sokyoku frame, a blade pointed to her neck. Barragan stared at Ggio with cold lifeless eyes, ready to inflict pain on the bewildered girl.

* * *

*** Got that from Bones… Instead of 'Arrancar standard-issue', it's 'FBI standard-issue'!**

* * *

**Ok… it was this chapter. I am traumatised at the moment too. I am so behind in Bleach it isn't funny. So the explanation might sound jibberish to you guys. Also, I've got this poll on my account, it's just a bit of fun; y'know, a 'what if'. So I'd appreciate it if ya answered it. Anyways, **

**R&R**

**Seeyas X3**


	11. Wounded

**Yesh! I am back from M.I.A. If you really want to know, I was found under my bed getting over my recent traumas. Traumas are very traumatic… so I was traumatised. Okay… may be the ending of the Fic soon… I said soon (YAY. FINALLY!). Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Wounded**

Soi Fon let out a suppressed shout as Barragan slid his zanpakutō over her porcelain skin. Ggio stared at his king, horrified at the giant axe against the small of Soi's body, and urged the gears in his brain to work. Soi Fon was huffing from her recent ordeal, slumped against the non-existent back of the Sokyoku frame. Her arms were held up beside her and her legs were bound together below by floating blocks in the air. Soi Fon's head was slumped in her chest, unable to lift it.

"Do you like that girl?" Barragan laughed manically, bringing a hand to cup her face. "You will die soon, don't worry. It'll just be over after I finish torturing you some more."

"… Bastard," Soi Fon managed out from her breathing, a grimace on her face. So far, Barragan had slashed both her arms, cut horizontal cuts along her legs and had re-opened her wound again. Soi was losing blood fast. She felt terrible pain, but suppressed her screams to show him she wasn't weak. The edge of the blade came at her again, this time, slashing a cut across her face.

"Stop," Ggio cried, staring horrified over to Soi Fon, "STOP!"

He barrelled towards the Espada but Barragan appeared behind Soi, axe to the neck. Ggio stopped abruptly, arm outstretched. Soi Fon looked at him through the corner of her eyes, pain and hurt evident in them.

"Stop there, Ggio Vega, or I will kill her," Barragan growled softly, causing Ggio to fall to the ground feeling useless. He had seen the look Soi had given him and felt angry that he was worthless. This time, Barragan brought his zanpakutō up to slice her back shallowly. Soi Fon cried out, but then grit her teeth as the blade descended again and came out again slowly. She shuddered in pain.

"S-sadistic… bastard," Soi Fon cried out, her plaits flying behind her. Barragan just laughed and pat her cheek. Soi Fon wished she could do something to help herself but she couldn't move her head, she couldn't move anything. It was as if her body was shut off and all that she could feel was pain. Intense pain; shooting up every muscle in her body. She felt so bloody weak and not being able to do anything to help her own self made the pain even worse. She forced herself to breathe slowly, as Barragan appeared before her again.

"Don't worry little bee, soon you will be dead," Barragan told her simply, turning suddenly with his zanpakutō in hand, slashing Ggio across the abdomen as he appeared behind him, "and for you, little maggot, stay put!"

Ggio's eyes widened and he fell to his knees while clutching his stomach, breathing heavily. Soi Fon grit her teeth. A commotion in the hall behind them brought the attention of the three in the cavern and seven figures emerged. The figure closest cried out in horror and rushed forward with lightning speed.

"Why are you here?" Barragan growled and sonido-ed into the figure's path, knocking her from the air. Yoruichi Shihōin landed on her back in the dirt as Barragan loomed frighteningly over her. The other fraccion had gone to retrieve Ggio. Barragan raised his sword in livid anger and brought it crashing down onto the purple-haired beauty.

The zanpakutō never touched her. In its path was another sword, wielded by Kisuke Urahara and the other at Barragan's kneck was Redder's sword.

"You monster!" Yoruichi cried, flipping herself up out of range while the two men held the enraged former second espada. "What are you doing to my little bee?"

Barragan sneered and stole a look toward Yoruichi. The latter stared back defiantly. Suddenly, Barragan pushed the two men away and flash-stepped toward Soi, but Yoruichi beat him to her and ploughed into the girl, forcing her off the Sokyoku frame. The small girl cried out in pain from the movement, her mind registering the bleeding cuts that connected fabric. Yoruichi started administrating kidō on Soi Fon as she held her, hostile eyes never leaving Barragan's. She flash-stepped away suddenly and Barragan followed her, his hands grabbing onto her shoulder. Yoruichi growled. Kisuke appeared in the air beside Barragan, his zanpakutō pulled back and Redder appeared on his other side a moment after him, obviously not as fast.

Barragan disappeared when the two zanpakutō's crashed down onto the ground, and appeared in front of Yoruichi. Yoruichi jerked back and turned while running, Kisuke and Redder passing her to get to the Espada. Yoruichi headed towards the other fraccion with lightning speed, the sounds of clashing from behind her. Suddenly, Barragan let out a loud growl and she saw both Kisuke and Redder crash into the walls a kilometre away. A flash of red and purple jets of flame flared up behind Yoruichi. Turning, she gasped in horror at the skeleton-like figure of the second Espada. Soi Fon snapped her eyes open, instantly recognising the spiritual power and widened her eyes, curling up tighter in Yoruichi's arms.

Barragan's body was reduced to bone. The purple coat donning him flapped but there was no wind in the cavern as it was miles underground. The giant pendant on his neck in the pitch black tattered fur collar was glowing in the light of the cavern, along with the armbands he had retained from his original appearance. A step forward with his white, pointed-toe boots made the whole cavern shiver in fear. The floor around him started deteriorating.

"Respira." A jet of purple smoke-like miasma crashed between the fraccion and Yoruichi jumped to the side, followed by half of the fraccion. The other half carried Ggio and the small body spluttered and breathed shallowly. Yoruichi looked down at the girl in her arms as she squirmed uncomfortably and noted the half-healed wounds. A sudden prick in her neck made her uneasy and she widened her eyes. Jumping away from the spot she had just been in, Yoruichi landed back nimbly on the ground before flash-stepping away again a couple more times, craters appearing wherever she landed.

Barragan appeared behind Yoruichi and pulled her to him. Struggling, Yoruichi pushed Soi from her and Soi tumbled onto the ground in pain, using her hands to ease her fall. Soi was still weak as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and Yoruichi had engaged in a sparring match with Barragan. She was being cautious of respira but at the same time, she was aiming to kill. The rest of the fraccion and Kiuke rushed toward Yoruichi's side, intending to help her. Soi Fon's eyes focused blearily on Ggio who was coughing weakly on the ground a few metres away from her. Their eyes met. Cool determination in both of their eyes.

A shout from the battle made Soi snap her head around and saw a cloud of trailing dust separating from the main cloud of dust and sailing toward the wall. Yoruichi crashed against the wall in agony and gave a shout, her arm decaying just as Soi's had done. Soi Fon stared at her mentor in horror. Kisuke had appeared in front of her and held her head protectively. He muttered comforting words in her ears and she nodded as he swung his sword down onto her arm. Yoruichi suppressed a cry and was panting as she looked at the stump that was her left arm.

A bubbling anger ensued in Soi and she struggled to stand up, staggering blindly to the side as she did. She focused her eyes on Barragan and hatred seeped into her mind. From beside her, Ggio had gotten up as well and had released. Reaching for her zanpakutō, the sword instantly turned into Shikai and she lift her arm to the side.

"Ban… kai, Jakuhō Raikōben!" Soi Fon felt her spiritual power soar and she reached Bankai. The metal missile on her arm weighed heavily on her wounds and Soi slipped inside her face shield that covered the right side of her face. She hadn't wrapped her Ginjōhan because there was simply no place to wrap it around. Panting heavily, Soi noted that Barragan hadn't seemed to notice her spiritual power. She smirked.

Soi swung her missile toward Barragan and aimed. The small fins on her weapon flipped up as she pointed at the target she had pointed at once before. She released, the large explosion burying her feet into the ground. The pressure on her legs was a great deal as she maintained to keep them upright. The missile spiralled toward Barragan and Soi couldn't hold herself up any longer. She flew back and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the contact on the wall. Soi collided with the hard rocky barrier, the pressure re-opening all her wounds once again. She was unconscious when the dust finally cleared. The crater in the wall was large, kilometres thick.

* * *

**Poor Soi… I was feeling sadistic so I decided to put Soi and the others through more pain. My writing is kinda sloppy but it's the longest chapter in this Fic. I tried to change my writing style but it didn't really work… oh well. **

**So peeps, how was it? Yes, I know. Soi was being stupid and didn't use her Ginjōhan to tie herself up… -sigh- I wonder about that girl… **

**Well, R'n'R!**


	12. Rescue

**YOSH! I present to you… the next chapter! Are you surprised? Meh, I'll try to update regularly in the Fics to come so… yeah. Haha, I brought my character into the fight! Her name is Raiu… and she's cool. Yay! Enjoy the chapter everybody.**

**Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers that have reviewed my story (omg wow! Cookie for captain obvious). I thank you all very profusely and swear I will not scare you again with all the big words I have just said! Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Rescue**

The missile rocketed toward Barragan. Acknowledging the explosion, he turned around swiftly to see what had made the ear-splitting sound. The missile was aimed well, the giant piece of metal spiralling toward his chest. Shocked, he brought an arm up toward the missile at the last minute to use Respira. The missile decayed instantly. The others in the room were as shocked as he was. How had Soi Fon gone into Bankai without them noticing? Barragan's mind suddenly clicked. He had concealed her spiritual power so the others wouldn't find her, just like what he did with his arrancar army.

_His army…_

Realisation dawned on the Espada and he brought his head up to shout an inhuman strangled cry that resounded off all the walls. A solid thunk panned across the cavern and never-ending echo's bounced off the walls, straining into everybody's ears.

Soi Fon regained consciousness, but she didn't open her eyes. Her body was sore, the outcome of Jakuhō Raikōben's missile still unknown to her. A sudden ear-splitting scream made her curl up into a tight ball, her senses ringing. The movement disturbed her wounds and she grit her teeth when she felt cool trickles of blood seep down her open wounds. Infinite reverberation's pierced into her thoughts, their banshee like cries jumping around in her mind, never escaping, as if her mind were a hollow chamber.

Soi Fon opened her eyes. She was situated in a giant crater, kilometres thick. A layer of dirt from the impact had settled onto her clothing. Soi grasped a rock behind her and lifted herself up slowly, her mind settling after coming to a dizzying stop. Glancing at the scene in front of her, Soi groaned in dismay after seeing the unhurt Barragan. The second Espada was now making that inhuman sound.

A figure appeared in front of Barragan, slashing his sword down. The inhuman noise stopped abruptly and Barragan disappeared from view after a rosy-coloured energy pulsated from the sword. Soi Fon recognised the energy as Kisuke Urahara. Barragan appeared not far from his original position but was ambushed by Ggio, who had been clinging to the ceiling for the right time and had jumped, using one of his projectiles. Barragan once again evaded. Yoruichi's appeared behind the man. Even without her arm, Yoruichi was a lot faster. Though Barragan could slow her attacks down, he made no move to use that power on the purple-haired shinigami. A kick came out of nowhere and the Espada was forced to defend himself, Respira appearing in his hands. Yoruichi jumped away quickly, and Barragan unleashed the attack. The purple flames licked the earth around it, deteriorating a path as it went.

A sudden noise erupted into the fray and arrancar poured out of the conduit. Barragan's ex-fraccion ran at them, Ggio following close behind. The pounding earth was filled with thick dust and Soi scrutinised the battlefield. They were greatly outnumbered. The never-ending trickle of arrancar had turned into a river.

Soi staggered forward, drawing her zanpakutō. She intended to fight alongside her friends. A thick energy poured down into the cavern. Soi Fon fell to the ground, choking. Her spiritual power was so weak at that moment, that she could hardly withstand a surge of spiritual power. Soi squinted and focused her eyes toward Barragan. The second Espada had not failed to sense the energy either, and his own energy radiated anger.

Sudden explosions wracked the roof of the cavern, and large clouds of dust sprinkled onto the fighters underneath. The fray had paused in hesitation, looking toward the covering in question. A bang was followed by another, each coming closer as time progressed. Chunks of rock began falling at that moment, and were then followed by a crack of thunder.

The roof caved in.

Sunlight streamed through and Soi had to squint as dozens of figures ploughed through. A violet-eyed girl with a strawberry head was followed by the thirteen court guard squads. Chaos ensued immediately, and Barragan's filtered scream came again. Soi Fon clutched her head and forced herself up in agony. Small hands supported her up. Opening her eyes, Soi found yellow clumps of soft hair obscuring her vision.

"Taichou!" the small girl cried, wincing as the slitted yellow eyes travelled toward her superior's wounds. "I'm glad we've found you, taichou! You've been missing for days!"

Soi Fon nodded in acknowledgement and followed the trail of an icy dragon as it destroyed the path in front of it, successfully killing the arrancar positioned in front. Screams of frustration, anger and fearlessness filled her ears as well as the far off sound of Barragan's call. Strong rivulets of fire from the first squad captain circled the dungeon. Hollows, as well as Arrancar, poured out of the entrance still, most of them executed by the rebel fraccion. The Shinigami had left them to finish some of the arrancar that appeared, after figuring out that Barragan's fraccion were on their side.

Movement at the front of Soi's vision caused her to tense, and she hovered her hand over her zanpakutō's pommel, ready to fight. Three arrancar had noticed her and had advanced, ready for the kill. The three jumped at once but were suddenly skewered in mid-flight. Soi stood shocked at the disintegrating arrancar and turned toward the source of the skewers, finding that the girl that had been sorter than her, was now taller. A furry arm crackling with electricity now supported her up.

Soi Fon knew who this girl was. The recruits often talked of her and the newest ones often wanted to see her as she was their 'idol'. The girl's name was Raiu Shigaruka and she had a lot of reputation she upheld. Although the girl was reckless, her strength made up for the lack of strategy.

Raiu's Shikai was a lightning wolf. Her feet and hands were now furry and wolf-like, with electricity crackling at the fur. Her feet had extended up, her paws ending at the ball of her foot. The claws on her paws could retract and extract at will, making long range attacks her forte. Her short cropped hair now flared out as if they were ears and her hair had grown longer as if it were a tail. Her zanpakutō strap had bound the messy hair together.

"Let me get them taichou," Raiu told her captain, an expression of rage on her face, "I will take care of them for you."

The young girl appeared in front of advancing arrancar and gutted them efficiently, using her skills as a covert ops officer to dispatch them quickly and quietly. It was no wonder why she was highly regarded; the girl was calm and collected in battle, yet slashed away recklessly and with no thought.

Dead littered the ground everywhere, arrancar and shinigami alike. The stench of the dead filled her nose as rotting flesh and blood seeped into the ground. Soi Fon found Yoruichi and Kisuke battling against Barragan. She advanced toward them, a look of complete hatred in her heart as she focused her black eyes on Barragan's heart. Her resolve was absolute, nothing would stop her. Black eyes turned the brightest of silver of determination and her reiatsu exploded. Nobody could feel it. She reached for her zanpakutō and as soon as she touched it, Suzumebachi released.

An odd shiver ran through her as she approached the fighting trio. Barragan was throwing respira around after the two and they both evaded it faintly. As the flames caught up to Yoruichi, Kisuke appeared in front of her and used Benihime, splitting the flame in two. Yoruichi huffed in exhaustion, angry at herself for being so slow and weak.

"You insolent fools! How dare you lead the Soul Society into this?" Barragan roared, "Gran Caída!"

A large double-bladed axe appeared from his cloak, much thinner and much darker than its predecessor. The chains that extended up toward his cloak rattled and clinked together. Barragan lifted his weapon up.

"You shall die by my guillotine," the Espada roared, the skull appearing to have a livid expression as his sword came crashing down onto Yoruichi. The giant axe fell with a thunk down onto the ground, missing the woman by centimetres. Yoruichi looked up slowly at the shocked face of Barragan's skull. Kisuke appeared in front of her and carried her away as Barragan tumbled down on his knees. Soi Fon was revealed behind. Suzumebachi's stinger was dripping with blood and the gauntlet was wavering as it turned back into a sword, its master as exhausted as it was from the recent use of power.

"Die, bastard," Soi Fon croaked, before dropping to the ground, out-cold. Barragan's kneeling body fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

**Ok, ok. I admit, I did get the 'resolve' from Ichigo but it's cool. I mean, there's no reason why Soi can't have resolve either… or is that just Ichigo's power? If you are offended then I am sorry! Oh, and also doubly sorry if Barragan can't get killed by Suzumebachi… I just needed him to die! Sorry…**

**Aww~ my little guy's growin' up! Seriously, there's probably only one chapter left. If not, then two. Hmm… yes, this story wasn't really planned well and it moved a little too fast, I think (right now), but I was small and inexperienced back in my small-ish days so you can't really blame the me now (and she has just realised herself how inexperienced she still is). **

**Well R'n'R!**


	13. Free

**Haha, last chapter… it has grown up so well… but it only has thirteen chapters. Oh well! I'll try harder next Fic! I know it went very slow and the storyline was very fast but I had fun writing… sorry for taking years to update though, school is always hectic…**

**Whoot! It's the school holidays so now I'm looking forward to writing more.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Free**

Soi Fon opened her eyes slowly to a familiar room. The same four poster bed and the same white washed rounded room. She sighed as she managed to look down at her robe-clad self; the same night dress. Yawning, Soi Fon made a move to sit up but gasped as pain surged through her body. Doubling back in even more pain, Soi fell back into bed, rasping as her breath caught in her throat.

A knock came from a hidden door behind the walls and a section slid up, revealing a door. It opened and a concerned Yoruichi padded in. The footsteps stopped beside the bed and Soi Fon looked timidly up at her mentor, pain evident on her sweat-slicked face. Yoruichi's eyes softened as she slipped inside the covers with her young protégé, clinging to her small frame for comfort. Soi Fon clung back, happy for Yoruichi's comfort.

"Kisuke got hurt," Yoruichi murmured, burying her face into the crook of Soi's shoulder. "Right after you fainted, a… one of Barragan's arrancar came up behind him and he… he…"

Soi clenched her teeth. Frankly, she didn't care about what happened to Kisuke but Yoruichi seemed to like him so who was she to not care about her mentors ravings. A sudden image of Ggio flashed into her mind and it was all that she could do to not ask about the arrancar. Yoruichi was talking to her about Kisuke and it would be terribly insensitive of her to ignore the man.

"But it's fine," Yoruichi sniffed, wiping her eyes, "Orihime is with him now."

Soi Fon's eyes snapped over to Yoruichi's arms, noting the both of them in place. She sighed in relief; the Orihime girl had healed Yoruichi's arm. Soi Fon was beating herself up for not having noticed when her mentor walking in. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ggio walked in. Noticing the two girls clinging to each other, Ggio turned red and spun around instantly, about to walk out again.

Yoruichi appeared by his side, a hand on his shoulder. She winked at him and left, shutting the door. Oblivious to Yoruichi's actions, Soi Fon groaned and rubbed her forehead as the covers floated back down toward the bed and settled down on her skin. Ggio cleared his throat and walked awkwardly toward Soi's bed, his mind whirring with words he had no idea how to say to her.

"Hey," he started lamely, eyeing her silver orbs. She lifted the corners of her mouth slightly into a smile. He smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Soi ran a hand through her hair, contemplating on what to say. Finally, she admitted, "Sore… and a bit tired but I've had enough sleep."

Ggio nodded casually and lounged back on the headboard, looking at the ceiling.

"Your shinigami friends are still here," he pointed out. "They're getting treated before going back home."

Soi Fon looked alarmed at the prospect of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in Las Noches but simmered down when Ggio reached out to clutch her hand. She held on back and looked at his thoughtful face. The two stayed in that positioned for a while before Soi Fon complained for something to eat.

Ggio pushed open the doors to the dining room and hoisted Soi Fon up more by his side. Soi had changed out of the night dress and into her shihakushō and haori, before grabbing her zanpakutō and clipping it to her belt as her braids were left undone. He had originally wanted to pick the woman up bridal-style but she had insisted on walking herself. Since she couldn't stand on her own, Ggio settled on helping her to the dining hall as her support. Soi Fon's arm was draped around his shoulders and she was leaning heavily on him. Eyes turned toward the two as both arrancar and shinigami scrutinised them.

Ggio led Soi Fon to a table and helped her down next to Yoruichi and a pampered Kisuke, who until that moment, had gotten Yoruichi's full attention. The older woman smiled down at the younger one. Soi smiled back and focused her attention on the plate that Ggio had just put in front of her. She licked her lips and ravished the plate, leaving it spotlessly clean. Ggio laughed and went to get another, only to have Soi ravish her plate once again. Ggio smiled and got out a napkin, wiping Soi's cheek. From beside the two, Yamamoto coughed to announce his presence. Soi and Ggio jumped, turning to look at the ancient man.

"Soi Fon-taichou," the old man addressed Soi. Soi Fon sat up straight in her char and looked at him, ready to follow any order he may have for her.

"I have seen your… connection to these men," Yamamoto told her quietly, looking from Ggio to Soi once again. Soi Fon blushed as Ggio looked away awkwardly. "I have decided to station squad two here at Las Noches, to take care of and to keep things in order."

Soi Fon stared, stunned at the head captains plans. He wanted her to stay in Las Noches? To stay with all the fraccion, the hollows… Ggio. Soi Fon eyes Ggio from the corner of her eyes. He was chatting to Yoruichi and Kisuke but she knew that the three of them were listening intently to their conversation.

"Please watch over them and help them to stray away from human souls. Kisuke Urahara has just invented a type of food that can be consumed by hollows without the need to go after souls. It is agreed that it will be incorporated into all meals here. The fraccion find it very… interesting. It also boosts up their powers," Yamamoto explained and Soi nodded, wide-eyed. Suddenly, her mind clicked.

"But… If Kisuke has just invented it… then what were they eating before?" Soi blanched, remembering the eventful meal she had shared with the fraccion for the first time. Ggio came up behind her and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he told her, "they weren't human spirits… they were hollows. We didn't serve you any though."

Soi Fon stared at Ggio incredulously, turning a little paler. "You turned cannibal?" she managed out.

"Uhm… not exactly. The human world, as I understand it, has a group of lesser creatures that still have the brain power and strength as humans do but they are much less superior to the human race. Humans will then kill these creatures for a meal. It's the same with hollows… they are less superior," Ggio shrugged, looking toward Urahara, "but I am glad for Urahara's invention… you can even change the food flavours!"

Soi Fon let out an audible sigh of relief and turned back to Yamamoto, who held an amused expression on his face. "Are you willing to stay Soi Fon-taichou? Stay here in Hueco Mundo?"

Soi Fon looked up at her superior, thinking with amusement that he would eat her is she refused. "Yes, Head Captain. I will help these arrancar."

-5 months later-

"Soi Fon!" a voice was yelling behind her. Soi Fon turned around and was face-to-face with a very red Ggio. He placed his hands on his knees and panted, looking up at her. "Can I talk to you? Alone," he added as he eyed the yellow haired girl beside the captain.

"Raiu, you're in charge. Go," Soi Fon told her third seat, patting her head as her third seat bowed toward her. "And don't let Ōmaeda bully you," Soi Fon added, ruffling her hair. Raiu nodded and smiled at her idol, before giving Ggio a warning look and ran off.

"That girl admires you so much that it's creepy," Ggio told Soi flatly, staring after the girl. Soi Fon smirked, "she reminds me so much of me when I was younger."

Ggio snorted before looking back at Soi Fon. "So… Yoruichi and Kisuke are getting married this weekend huh?" he smiled at her, leading through the castles columns. Soi Fon gave an earnest smile.

"Yeah," she said, "I hope Yoruichi will be eternally happy."

Ggio nodded and stared at Soi as she gazed at the green hills around her, oblivious to Ggio's stare. He suddenly grabbed her hand. Soi's gaze was ripped from the hills and onto the smiling arrancar.

"What's up?" she asked, looking down at their intertwined hands. Ggio brought a hand up to tilt her head so she was looking at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

For the last few months, Soi had noticed a rapid change in Ggio. He had been avoiding her, and she knew it. She was confused and brushed it off but found out the hard way that she needed to see him every day to get the pain out of her chest. The fraccion and hollows had been holding up well with the new food. Ggio had been part of the group to be assigned to feeding duty and Soi took great lengths to avoid her work and join them, just to see him. Soi cherished the moments they had together and loved every moment of them.

"Soi… I… I love you," Ggio said suddenly, causing the second squad captain's eyes to widen. Once she was certain that she had heard him correctly, she gulped.

"Uhm," she replied lamely, taking deep breaths as the man in front of her poured out his confession.

"I love you Soi. I want to be with you. You've been here for more than five months and I haven't been able to stop thinking about or even look at you… I think I've fallen for you Soi," Ggio gulped, noticing Soi's pausing actions. "Soi, I know we're different, I think we can make this work and… and, I just can't imagine my life without you!"

Soi Fon's heart soared at his confession, her mind turning gears of emotion. As Soi had gradually gotten her friend, she hadn't failed to notice how attracted she was to him, and how protective he had seemed to her. Without thinking, she leant in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, intertwining her hands in his hair.

* * *

**Haha, LAME ENDING. I didn't really end this with much romance did I? Well, you guys can all imagine what happens next because you all have awesome imaginations. Go GgioSoi (Geez, they're so OOC)! I did hook Yoruichi and Kisuke together and Redder… can just go with Apache. **

**Well guys, that's it: The End. Geez, this Fic's done. Well, as I said before, I had a lot of fun writing it and will bid you all adieu because you're all awesome readers to this poor author. And I would like to thank the people who took the time to review for this… story. **

**Well, goodbye!**

**This is AnimeLoverno.1, signing out! X3**


End file.
